Story of Evil
by TheVampireStalkerAlexander
Summary: Based on the Album Series "Story Of Evil". I switch it around a bit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I will post the story soon. I changed the story because I found the original story sad. Not that I don't like it, I just find it too sad. I'm not into tragedy story's much. Just read it all before you judge. And the story is fast, I just want to get to the point. I only have five of the CCS characters in here. the rest of the characters are my own.


	2. Story of Evil

Chapter1:"Daughter of Evil"

"My queen today I serve you cherry tea with strawberry short cake." A girl with short brown hair with a black rose in it in a black and yellow dress smiled and said:"Thank you Syaoran." Her servant, with brown hair and brown eyes smiled, he wore a black tux with a red rose in his breast pocket. He resembled the queen quite well. The Servant named Syaoran bowed and said:"Anything else you would like my lady?" The queen took a sip of tea and said:"Some of your famous brioche, please." Syaoran chuckled and said:"I had a feeling, so..." He turned around and grabbed a small covered dish from the cart and revealed about 4 mini brioches. The queen squealed and said:"Thank you so much Syaoran!" Syaoran laughed and said:"Anything for my queen." Then the royal bedroom doors opened and entered a maid. The maid walked over and said:"My lady, I've come baring news that the prince from a cross the sea has come to the town of green." The queen jumped up and said:"Perfect!" She turned to Syaoran and said:"Syaoran could you please go to the city and run some errands?" The servant placed the tray down and said bowing:"As you wish my queen." And he exited the room as the queen smiled and blushed. She twirled around the room holding a pendent with a picture in it. She looked at it and blushed more. The Queen Cassandra:"Oh how I love you Prince Eriol. I truly love you." The maid bowed and left. The Queen Cassandra looked at the picture and said:"Soon we shall have a wedding, prince Eriol." And she walked over to the bedroom doors and called up the royal letter sender.

Chapter2:"Servant of Evil"

Syaoran was walking down a road admiring all the beautiful flowers and trees. He stopped in front of a flower shop and picked up a rose and smelled it. Syaoran thought to himself:(Lovely...) his eyes wondered and he spotted a young girl playing with children. Syaoran smiled and remembered when he was younger. He continued to stare when the maiden turned around and he gasped and blushed. The maiden had beautiful green emerald eyes and a beautiful face. She had short brown hair that suited her very well. She smiled as her eyes wondered and she looked at him with the same face expression. Syaoran felt his palms sweaty and his heart raising. The maiden snapped out of the trance and smiled a beautiful smile at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled a shy smile and the maiden turned back to the children and they ran off. The maiden turned back to him and began to slowly shyly walk up to him. When she stood in front of him she curtsied and said in the most beautiful voice he ever heard:"Hello." Syaoran shook his head, bowed and said:"Uh... H-Hello." The maiden smiled and said:"My name is Sakura, and you are?" Syaoran bowed and said:"S-Syaoran, My lady." Sakura smiled and said:"Well it is very nice to meet you Syaoran." Soon the two began to walk around the town both talked about their jobs, their family's, and their interests." Sakura:"I just truly love my home town, it is so beautiful here." Syaoran:"Indeed it is quiet heavenly..." Syaoran whispered:(Just like you.) he thought Sakura didn't hear him but... She did. Sakura blushed and said:"I really wish to live here forever." Just then they heard:"Sakura!" They looked and saw a man slightly older then them with blue hair waving. Sakura turned back to Syaoran and curtsied and said:"Thank you Syaoran, this was a lovely day. I hope to see you again." And she ran over to the man of blue. Syaoran stood there blushing, he thought:(I... I am in love with her.) he smiled to himself at the thought. He turned around and headed back to the castle to tell Queen Cassandra.

Chapter3:"Daughter of Green"

Sakura was wondering around town thinking, she knew she didn't want to do the horrible bidding her uncle wanted her to do. She snapped out of it when she spotted little children playing near the town square fountain. She smiled and walked over to take her mind off of things. She played and though that she had desired to be with the one she loves, if she could find the one, but she also wanted to stop the evil queen who has been taxing the villagers dry. She knew it was wrong and she vowed never to be selfish, but somehow she knew her uncles plan would end in a horrific tragedy. She smiled and continued to play with the kids. They smiled at her and she began to twirl and when she stopped her eyes meet a stranger's, causing her to blush. She starred at his Handsome face and dreamy eyes, the thought made her blush even more. Sakura snapped out of her trance and turned back to the children and said:"Ok children, why don't you all go home and I'll play with all of you again later?" A young girl looked at the stranger and said:"You like him correct miss Sakura?" Sakura giggled and patted her head and the children ran off. Sakura took in a deep breath and turned around to the stranger with a smile and she slowly shyly walk up to him. She smiled and said:"Hello." The stranger stuttered and said:"Uh... H-Hello." Sakura giggled to herself and said:"My name is Sakura, and you are? The Stranger:"S-Syaoran my lady." He said bowing. Sakura thought:(Oh, a gentleman.) Sakura smiled and said:"Well very nice to meet you, Syaoran." Soon the two began to walk around the town. Sakura continued to smile, she never felt so happy in her life. She wanted it to last forever no matter what. Sakura:"I just truly love my home town, it is so beautiful here." Syaoran:"Indeed it is quiet heavenly..." Syaoran whispered:(Just like you.) he thought Sakura didn't hear him but... She did. Sakura blushed and said:"I really wish to live here forever." Just then they heard:"Sakura!" They looked and saw a man slightly older then them with blue hair waving. Sakura turned back to Syaoran and curtsied and said:"Thank you Syaoran, this was a lovely day. I hope to see you again." And she ran over to the man of blue. Syaoran stood there blushing. Sakura reached the man with blue hair, it was prince Eriol. Sakura smiled it wasn't like the one she gave Syaoran, it was a sad smile. Sakura began to walk along side Prince Eriol as the two headed back to the Mansion. Sakura smiled as she placed a hand on her heart and thought:(I... I'm in love with Syaoran.) Sakura smiled to herself at the thought. They reached the mansion and a royal letter sender was waiting for them at the door. The Royal message sender handed Prince Eriol the letter who opened it and began to read. Prince Eriol looked shock, and sad, he turned to the royal letter sender and said:"Please give the queen my apologies but... I cannot Accept... I already have the one I truly love here in the land of green. I truly Apologize." The royal letter sender bowed and left. Eriol turned to Sakura and Smiled at her.

Chapter4:"Daughter of Evil"

Queen Cassandra was twirling around and around in her bedroom. She smiled as she sang. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. She said:"Enter." And Syaoran entered with a smile on his face. Queen Cassandra looked at him weird and said:"Are you allright?" Syaoran:"Even better my queen, I am in..." He stopped when the royal letter sender entered. The queen smiled and ran over to get the news. Syaoran stood there still smiling. Then his thoughts where interrupted when he heard:"WHAT!?" He looked and the queen was upset. The queen:"Who is she!?" The sender:"I am not sure my queen, he said the one he loves lives in the country of green." Syaoran gasped. The queen began to tear up, she turned away and said:"Bring the minister here at once. NOW!" The sender bowed and left, as soon as the doors closed, the queen collapsed and began to cry. Syaoran ran over and began to comfort her. Syaoran:"My queen, what's wrong?" Queen Cassandra:"I... I hate her. I HATE HER!" Syaoran:"Who?" Queen Cassandra:"THE ONE PRINCE ERIOL IS IN LOVE WITH!" Syaoran looked down and took the queen into his arms and hugged her close.

Chapter5:"Servant of Evil"

Syaoran felt like someone had shoved a sword into his heart as he saw his queen cry in his arms. There was another knock at the door as he tried to help the queen to her feet and tried to straitened her out. The doors opened and entered the castle minister. The minister:"Yes my queen?" The queen said without looking up in a whisper:"I wish to see the girl that the prince from across the sea loves dead..." The minister:"But my queen, who is she?" The queen turned to him and said angrily:"IF YOU CANNOT FIND THE GIRL, THEN DESTROY THE LAND OF GREEN AND ALL THE WOMEN!" Syaoran gasped as an image of Sakura appeared in his head. The minister looked shocked as well, he hesitated first, then bowed and said:"Yes my queen." And he left.

The queen got out if Syaoran's embrace and turned to the window. Then she turned to Syaoran and gasped, he looked like as if he had just seen a ghost. Queen Cassandra:"Are you alright Syaoran?" Slowly he walked over to the doors and exited. He unknowingly left the door slightly open. The queen walked over to close it when she heard sobbing on the other side. She opened it a little and saw Syaoran slamming his fist against the wall and crying. Syaoran:"Why...? Why...? Why...? Why...?" He kept repeating over and over again. The queen felt upset seeing Syaoran like that. She closed the door and turned to the window and tried to think. Syaoran knew he had to obey the queen no matter what, then suddenly and idea came to mind. He thought since the queen does not know what the girl looks like he can hide Sakura. He quickly ran and tried to find Sakura before it was too late.

Night time...

Women ran for their lives as the Queen's army set houses on fire. Syaoran was running looking in horror as he witnessed the beautiful city being destroyed. He continued to run when he spotted a young girl crying, he ran over and took her into his arms as he continued to search. Syaoran tried to get the young girl to stop crying when he spotted short brown hair running while holding a woman with black hair by the hand. Syaoran:"Sakura!" She stopped, looked, smiled and ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged back and said:"Thank god your still safe." He looked around and said:"We must get you to safety." He took Sakura's hand who still held the other woman's hand and they began to run into the woods. Sakura turned to the woman with black hair and said:"Don't worry Tomoyo we'll be safe." They continued to run for what seem like an eternity, until they came across a well. Syaoran placed the young girl in Tomoyo's arms and said to them both:" Stay here, the army won't think women would run into the woods. I must go, I'll be back soon." He was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his sleeve. He turned to her, the next thing he knew was that Sakura had placed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, he quickly responded and kissed her as well. After a few seconds they separated and Sakura removed a necklace from her neck the charm was like a small lantern with a small flame and green glass reflected. She put it around Syaoran's neck and whispered:"Even though we've only know each other for a short period of time and it is sudden... But... I love you." Syaoran gasped but smiled as he whispered:"I love you too." They let go and Syaoran ran back to the burning country. Sakura stood there hoping she will see Syaoran again.

Syaoran ran threw the streets, he heard women screaming as the soldiers attacked and killed them. He stopped as he spotted the same man with blue hair he saw that afternoon in a sword fight with one of the solders, he ran over and pulled the solder away and punched him. The solder looked up at him surprised, he got mad and began to attack Syaoran. Syaoran blocked the sword, and he ending up getting deep cuts, he reached behind, took the sword from the man of blue and stabbed the solder. Syaoran extracted the sword and began to breath deeply, he collapsed onto his knees and he tried to stay awake. Slowly he got up and limped back to the palace.

Chapter6:"Daughter of Green"

Sakura walked back and forth worried about Syaoran. Sakura thought to herself:'I hope Syaoran's allright.'

Chapter7:"Daughter of Evil"

Cassandra's P.O.V:

I waited in the throne room thinking. I just had to get Prince Eriol to fall in love with me somehow. I was brought out of thought when I heard the throne doors open. I looked and saw Syaoran limping over. I gasped as I ran over to him. He stared at me with a black face expression, then he smiled and said:"I'm sorry if I worried you My Queen." I couldn't help in whimper, I wrapped my arms around him and say:"Are you ok?" I felt him stiff as he tried to hug me as well.

Chapter8:"Daughter of Green"

Sakura's P.O.V: (Morning...)

I slowly sat up, I felt twigs in my hair. I pulled them out as I tried waking Tomoyo up. She slowly opened her Eyes and smiled at me. We got up and heard a big commotion coming nearby. We slowly walked over to see and we see many towns people that had survived the attack. I see innocent Children crying. Many men were upset, and many women where traumatized. I was glad many survived. Then I hear:"Sakura!" I looked and see Prince Eriol running towards me. He takes me into his arms and says:"I'm glade you are safe my dear." I smile a little, I know it is wrong to play with a mans affections but, my uncle told me to get to know him. Then I see my Family run towards me. They were happy I was alive, everyone except my uncle. He looked very upset at me. Then I see a woman with long black hair in red armor raise a sword up and yell:"You that have all lost many loved ones fallow me if you wish to see the evil queen dead!" Many cheered as we all began to fallow her. I was still worried about Syaoran.

Chapter9:"Servant of Evil"

Syaoran's P.O.V:

I was walking threw the hallway, I reached my Queens chambers and knock. She says:"Enter." I enter and see she was happy. I bowed as she turns to me with a smile. My queen:"I am happy that rotten girl is dead. Now Prince Eriol will finally see me." I smiled, I took a deep breath and said:"My Queen... I am in love as well." My Queen looked at me shocked, then she smiled a smile so big that I had never seen before. She ran up to me and embrace me as she said:"I'm happy, Syaoran. Who is the lady?" I blushed as I explained how I meet Sakura and the lovely things she does that made me love her so.

Chapter10:"Daughter of Green"

Sakura's P.O.V:

We were all in a hidden meeting hall. (A/N:Meeting hall is a tall tower with many floors.) I stood next to Prince Eriol and Tomoyo stood next to me, she clinging to me just like some children did. We continued to listen to the complaints all the villagers were shouting on the attack on our home town. A man yelled to that they should kill the 'Daughter of Evil', then suddenly a woman began to explain to everyone that a young man saved her from the soldiers. Then many women began to say the same thing. Many of their Husbands said that they were great full and that they should have the young man as their Prince once the Queen is dead. I sighted as they continued, I was still worried about my Love. The woman in red named Meiling walked to the center at the bottom and pulled out a scroll. She opened it and I gasped. The picture was Syaoran standing next to a young woman that looked like him sitting in a chair. Then Meiling yelled out:"THIS IS THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL! AND THIS IS HER LOYAL SERVANT!" Then all the woman yelled that that was the same young man that saved them. (A/N:He saved them as he limbed back to the castle.) Then I heard Prince Eriol say that he was saved from a solider by the same young man. I couldn't believe it, My lover was 'The Servant of Evil' but... that didn't matter to me. If he had saved most of the women in the village then that means he knew it was not right for them to suffer. He risked his life to protected the women. He had to be good, But why did he go against his Queen? And why do they look alike?

Chapter11:"Daughter of Evil"

Cassandra's P.O.V:

I sat in my chair in my Chambers and my Dear Servant explained about his lover. The way he described her, she sounded like me. I laughed as he explained when he first saw her, he acted like a complete fool. It was amusing, I never knew he could feel nervous in his hole life. Then as he finished explaining, the grandfather clock began to ring. I stood up and said:"Oh my, it's time for tea." And he escorted me to the royal gardens. As I had my tea, Syaoran revealed to me my Afternoon snack for today. It was his famous Brioche. As I tasted it had a hint of spice and I could tell it was made with a lot of Love. I smiled at Syaoran and he smiled back. Syaoran thought:(Such Innocence.) And I continued to smile.

Chapter12:"Daughter of Green"

Sakura's P.O.V:

I was still in the meeting Hall, they were planing to invade the Palace tonight. I knew then that I had to warn Syaoran of the invasion. He was innocent, He saved me, now I had to safe him, he didn't deserve any of this hatred the villagers had. I quietly moved away from them and smoothly made it out. I was about to run out when I heard:"Sakura?" I turned and saw Tomoyo, she was still scared. I sighted and said:"I'm going to the castle to save Syaoran. He should at least get out of the Palace." She starred at me then she walked up to me and hugged me. I hugged back and said:"I promise I'll be Ok. I promise I will return to you." We let go and I quickly ran to the Castle.

Chapter13:"Daughter of Evil"

Normal P.O.V:

Cassandra was watching from a window thinking to herself. She turned to Syaoran and said:"I wonder what Prince Eriol is doing." He smiled and said:"I'm sure he is thinking of an apology on how he didn't see you as beautiful." She smiled at him, she continued to stare out the window. Then suddenly they heard a knock at the door, it sounded desperate. Syaoran walked over and opened it reveling a young Maid with short brown hair. Her head dress made it hard to see her face. She said:"Um... May I speak with you sir Syaoran?" Syaoran turned to Cassandra who shook her head allowing him to go and speak to her. Syaoran bowed and said:"Excuse me." And he fallowed the young maid out into the hall and closed the door.

In the Hall...

Syaoran:"Yes?" The maid removed the head dress revealing her face. It was Sakura. Syaoran gasped then he smiled at her and took her into his arms and said:"Sakura... Why are you here? Not that I am not great full." Sakura looked scared and said:"The angry villagers are planning to invade the castle tonight. They are planning to Capture the Queen and execute her for the attack on our homes. You must come with me, you'll be safe." Syaoran starred at her and sighted, then he said:"I knew this was going to happen... But... I cannot abandon My Queen. I know we deserve it but... I will fight to protected her no matter what the cost." Then they heard a big scream. They looked out the windows next to them and saw that the invasion was all ready underway. The villagers were breaking threw the castle gates. Syaoran removed his coat and said:"Fallow me." And they both entered the queen's room.

In the room...

Cassandra was starring out the window, she saw the villagers were beating the tired out army. She heard their screams, but she didn't flinch. She heard the doors open and saw Syaoran with a beautiful young maiden. Syaoran walked over to her and placed his coat on her shoulders and said:"My Queen, we should get out of here." Then they noticed that the army was almost threw the doors. Syaoran took the Queen's hand and began to run up to the maiden and took her hand as well and they began to run for their lives. They ran down the halls as they heard the villagers break threw the doors. They entered the livingroom area and Syaoran quickly locked the doors shut. Cassandra:"What is happening?" Syaoran turned to her and said:"They wish to see you dead my Queen." The Queen looked scared, there was a long silence. Then Cassandra said:"Is it true?" Syaoran looked at her sadly and said:"Yes..." He smiled and said as he looked at her:"But... I know how to save you." Both Cassandra and Sakura looked at him confused. Slowly he walked up to her and removed the black rose in her hair, undid the ribbon in his hair and placed the rose into his hair. Cassandra gasped as Syaoran smiled and said:"My Queen... Listen close, I will lend you my clothes, put them on so that you won't be exposed." He said as They exchanges Clothes, then Syaoran said:"You must run my princess Do not worry princess we are twins after all." (A/N:I know I made Syaoran say princess. she's a innocent princess in his eyes.) and Sakura gasped, Syaoran pushed both into an emergency passageway and said:"I ask you not to worry about me, as I said we are twins, there's no difference to see." And he closed the door and walked to the front of the room. Cassandra began to weep as she pounded on the locked door and said:"Syaoran Please! Don't do this!" Sakura was soon in tears. She clenched her hand in a fist, she held the Queen's hand and they ran as the villagers broke the door in. Both Sakura and Cassandra ran as Syaoran smiled as they approached him. Syaoran said nothing as Meiling said:"You are under arrest, for your crimes on the country of green. Anything to say, Evil Queen?" Syaoran continued to smile as he glared at her. Syaoran:"Such Insolence." Then two men walked up to him and grabbed his arms. A third man grabbed Syaoran by the hair and they began to forcefully drag him out, Syaoran took on last look at the emergency passage way and smiled. And he thought:'I love you both.' And they left the room.

After a few minutes, Cassandra and Sakura stopped running and Sakura noticed Cassandra crying. She walked over to the young Queen and hugged her. Cassandra:"Why? Why did he do that?" Sakura continued to hold the Queen, she knew she had to ask. Sakura said sadly:"Because he loves you... Are you both... Really... Twins?" Cassandra looked at Sakura and shook her head. Cassandra:"Yes, He's my brother. We got separated when we were 5 years old, due to our Parents separating. I waited almost 11 years for him to return. He finally returned 3 years ago." Sakura whipped away Cassandra's tears and said:"I'm so sorry. That's why... You were so mean?" Cassandra didn't respond, she said:"What are they gonna do now?" Sakura:"I'm afraid that they'll execute him thinking he is you. They are calling it a Retribution for what you have done." Cassandra gasped and got out of Sakura's Arms and covered her mouth. Cassandra:"No... No... No... They can't do that, he did nothing Wrong!" And she collapsed onto her knees and began to cry. Sakura continued to cry herself, she held Cassandra close and said:"I'm upset as well... I love him so much." Cassandra looked at Sakura and said:"So... You are lady Sakura?" Sakura shook her head and said:"Yes." Cassandra got up and said:"He told me about you, he loves you dearly as well... Please Lady Sakura, help me save my Brother. Please!" Sakura took Cassandra's hand into hers and said:"I don't think anyone deserves to die, everyone deserves a second chance to change. I know you wish to undo your sins. I'll help you." And both ran back to the door they entered threw, they ran to Cassandra's room and Cassandra got a white cloak and put it on. Then both ran out of the castle.

Chapter14:"Servant of Evil"

Syaoran was pushed into a dungeon and they slammed the door shut. Syaoran smiled and sighted, his plan worked. He sat on the ground and thought about Cassandra and his lover. He knew that they both will be safe. After a few minutes, the door opened and entered the woman with red armor. (A/N:Meiling and Syaoran are not cousins.) She starred down at him, then she removed her sword from the sheath and pointed it at him. She poked his neck and said:"You... Your not the Queen, are you?" Syaoran said nothing, he just starred up at her. Meiling used more force in the sword and it pierced his skin a little. Syaoran closed his eyes and said:"You are quite more intelligent then I gave you created for my lady." Meiling removed her sword from his neck and forcefully grabbed him by the collar and said:"What did you do to the real Daughter of Evil?" Syaoran starred into her eyes and said:"Sadly, she has fled. But... You do have... The Son of Evil, Since I am related to the Queen." Meiling gasped and let him go as she backed away slowly. Meiling:"I never heard of you... I had no clue the former Queen gave birth to... to.. " Syaoran smiled and said:"Twins? Yes, sadly my Mother and Father separated for some unknown reasons when my dear sister and I where young. I became my Queen's Servant after 11 years of separation. I am shocked Mother never said a single bit about a young Prince." Meiling continued to look at him. Syaoran looked at her and said:"What is your reason for trying to kill my young Sister?" Meiling:"She... She killed my Father... She send him to the guillotine! I vowed Vengeance on her!" Syaoran closed his eyes and sighted, he looked at her and said:"He was the one that came begging for money 2 years ago correct? She did no such thing, I spoke to her to spare his life. I gave him enough for food, he left the Kingdom that night he came." Meiling got upset and yelled:"Lies! He was found in the town square in the guillotine the next morning!" Syaoran:"I am sorry for your lost of your Father... I could tell he was thinking of you as he begged for money." He said as he closed his eyes, and Meiling gasped. Syaoran:"His last words were; 'Thank you, my beloved Daughter will be happy, that is all I wish to see from her. She is my warmth, my sun.' I found it truly lovely how he would almost give up his life to see you happy." Meiling was even more upset, she slapped him across the face and yelled:"Lies!" Syaoran touched his injured cheek and said:"I see you are filled with grief and anger, But... I would never Lie, your Father did leave the Kingdom that night... The only time have ever I lied... was a few nights ago, when I was ordered to kill a young maiden my Queen wanted dead for winning Prince Eriol's heart. Unfortunately, I saved the women... I went against my queens orders... I just couldn't... I fell in love with a young maiden in the same village, after saving her... I just couldn't bear the thought of the other maiden's suffering... So it killed me inside having to face my queen with the lie that the woman had lived." Meiling gasped, she turned around and said:"Even if you are not the queen... I wonder if she'll be there to give herself up." And she exited the dungeon and Syaoran was upset. He looked out threw the bars.

Chapter15:"Daughter of Evil"

Cassandra and Sakura were wondering threw the Village. Cassandra saw many women from the village of green. Cassandra hide her face as she said:"Why are many women from the village of green here?" Sakura:"Believe it or not, your Brother saved many of them. If they knew he is your brother, they might help us save him." Cassandra couldn't believe it. Cassandra said to herself:"That's why he was covered in Blood." Then they heard:"Sakura!" They looked and saw Tomoyo running towards them with a smile. Sakura turned to Cassandra and said:"It's alright she is my friend." Tomoyo got closer and hugged Sakura as she said:"I'm so happy your safe." She looked at Cassandra who hide behind Sakura like a scared child and said:"Who is this?" Sakura turned to Cassandra and said:"This is Syaoran's Twin." Tomoyo looked at Sakura and said:"Twin?" Cassandra lifted the robe a little and Tomoyo gasped, and said in a whisper:"The... Daughter of Evil!" Sakura took Tomoyo's hands and said:"Please Tomoyo be calm." Tomoyo:"B-But I thought the queen was caught, they announced that she was caught and they are planning on executing her tomorrow at three O'clock in the afternoon." Cassandra gasped and said:"No! They can't do that, my brother is innocent!" Sakura hugged the crying Cassandra close and said:"It's ok, We'll come up with a plan to save him before it's too late." Cassandra whipped away her tears and said:"I hope so." Tomoyo couldn't believe that the Queen was this upset, she couldn't believe that she even had a heart after that horrific attack on their homes. Sakura turned to Tomoyo and said:"Tomoyo, will you help us save Syaoran?" Tomoyo looked down... She closed her eyes, then she opened her eyes again, smiled and said:"Yes, he risked his life to save some of the women, I believe we owe him the favor to save his life." Sakura and Cassandra smiled and Cassandra said will a tearful smile:"Thank you... Thank you." Then they saw Sakura's family running towards them, Cassandra hide behind both Sakura and Tomoyo as the family hugged their daughter. The family was made of six people; A man, a beautiful woman, a young man that looked up to 26 years old and three young girl triplets. The man looked behind Tomoyo and said:"Sakura who is this?" Sakura looked scared, she tried to think of something to say. When one of the triplets walked up to Cassandra and starred up at her face, Cassandra tried to hide her face when the young girl yelled out:"Papa! It's the Daughter of Evil!" And Sakura quickly covered her Sister's mouth. Her Father and Mother looked Scared at Cassandra who backed away scared herself at what they would do to her after realizing who she was. Sir Charles:"What? I thought the Queen was already in the Dungeon. How is this possible?" Sakura looked at them and said:"The one in the dungeon is the one that saved me from the soldiers. He is also her twin brother, he's sacrificing everything to protected her and me." Her mother Julia:"Dear have you no idea she could kill you?" Sakura shook her head and said:"Mother please! We must save Syaoran from being beheaded, he does not deserve it! He saved me, please help return the favor by saving him... Please... Please..." Julia:"Dear why do you show sympathy for this young man?" Sakura looked up at them with tearful eyes and said:"Because I love him." They all gasped, and Both Tomoyo and Cassandra hugged her. Cassandra turned to them and said:"Please, my dear big brother does not deserve to die because of my mistakes, he's just trying to protected me... Help us save him, he protected your daughter." Both Sir Charles and his wife looked at each other and tried to think. Their son walked up to the three girls, pulled Sakura away and embraced her. He said:"I shall help, if he protected my little sister, at least we could do is save him." Sakura smiled at her brother and hugged him and said:"Thank you, James." Then he said:"Also, if We were twins Sakura, I would switch with you as well." Cassandra curtsied and said:"Thank you." The Triplets all nodded and said at the same time:"We'll help too." Cassandra started to get teary and said:"Thank you all." And Sir Charles and his wife agreed, and Sir Charles said:"And we shall be pleased to help as well." Cassandra curtsied again and said:"Thank you." Then Sakura looked around and said:"Um... Where is Meredith and Uncle Phil?" And Cassandra said:"Who?" Sakura:"My sister and Uncle." Cassandra:"Your Uncle is Sir Philip!?" Sakura:"Yes? You know him?" Cassandra:"How can I forget the man that was a dear Friend to my Father, he helped my father when he and my Mother divorced and separated me and Syaoran. Come to think of it, he seemed happy that happened... I always wondered why?" Then Sir Charles said:"It is getting very late, why don't we all go to the town hall to rest, we might be able to think of a plan how we could save the young man." and they agreed as Cassandra looked down and said:"I hope Syaoran's alright." And Sakura smiled at her and said:"I'm sure he's safe and sound." And Cassandra smiled a shy smiled back.

Chapter16:"Daughter of Green"

Sakura, her family and Cassandra and Tomoyo made it to the meeting hall and Cassandra gasped. She saw many injured, ill people. Children were held by their Mother's and many elderly slept on the floor. Cassandra clenched her hand into a fist and began to tear up again. Sakura and her Family entered further when she noticed Cassandra had stopped. She walked over and said:"Are you alright?" Cassandra:"These People... Are they all from the country of green?" Sakura:"Yes... Most have lost their wives/mothers. Children here are orphans, most homeless come here when it is winter, which I do not think is very fair." Cassandra shook her head and said:"I... I had no clue... This is all my fault... Syaoran knew it was wrong for me not to care, but... Why didn't he ever say?" Sakura:"Maybe... He wanted to see you happy after what had happened to you both 13 years ago." Cassandra began to tear up and said:"This is all my doing... Because of my anger for a girl that Prince Eriol loved that lived in your land." Sakura looked down and said:"I sure she forgives you if she knew... And I do." Cassandra gasped and looked up at Sakura. Cassandra:"Your... Your the girl he loves?" Sakura nodded and said:"Yes, but sadly I do not share his feelings for my heart belongs to your brother. I am sorry." Cassandra shook her head and said:"No, I'm sorry, I destroyed your home land. How can you not despise me?" Sakura smiled and said:"Because I know you acted without thinking, that happens to people that are filled with anger. They act without thinking of the consequences. Now that you think you could lose the one person that cared for you, you are filled with regret. I understand that you are upset of all this, I could never be filled with anger." Cassandra began to cry again, she wrapped her arms around Sakura and hugged her. Sakura stroked the young queen's hair and spoke words to sooth her. After a few minutes, Cassandra stopped and they made their way to where Sakura's family had sat down in a corner. Cassandra sat next to Sakura who had a protective arm around her shoulders. Cassandra looked around and spotted an ill elderly woman coughing, and her family trying to keep her warm. Cassandra quickly remembered how back 2 years ago that an elderly maid got ill at the palace, Syaoran tried to help her by making a special tea that helped her feel better. Then Cassandra remembered how he made it using special herbs from their garden. Cassandra looked around and saw a lone table with the same herbs and an old pot. She got out of Sakura's arms and walked over to the small lone pot filled with water and began to use the herbs to make the tea. Sakura and her family watched as Cassandra tried to make a small fire with two stones in a small fire place in the middle of the meeting hall. She made a fire and placed the pot over it, as she took a dirty cup she had found and cleaned it using her robe. After a few minutes, Cassandra poured the tea into the cup and walked over to the elderly woman. The family and woman looked at her puzzled, Cassandra presented her elderly woman the cup and said:"Here, it'll help." The woman took the cup into her hands and said:"Thank you child." She took a sip and smiled. Cassandra smiled and walked back to Sakura and her family. Cassandra sat back next to Sakura who smiled and said:"That was kind your highness. How did you know how to do that?" Cassandra said:"Syaoran showed me how, we had a maid back at the castle that got ill, he made her the same herbal tea, I was in the kitchen that day. He showed me, even thought I could care less of it back then." Lady Julia and Sir Charles looked at each other and both were quite surprised of the young queen. Julia said:"He's very important to you, correct?" and Cassandra said:"Yes, he's my big brother. He was actually suppose to be your king when he became of age but... Then when our Mother and Father both separated, and Father took Syaoran with him. I never counted the many countless nights I laid in bed crying to myself. I would always pray that he would return and we could play and run in the garden. But after a couple of years... I guess I just... Gave up... But... After Mother left to go to a different homeland... Syaoran finally returned, and he bowed and told me he was now my Servant..." Sakura and Tomoyo and Sakura's family looked at her sadly. Then Cassandra said:"But... No matter what he was... He was still my big brother, he would try almost anything to keep me happy. He... was the only one that tried to convince me to stop taxing all the villagers so much." Sir Charles:"Child... What does he mean to you?" Cassandra starred up at the ceiling and said:"He means a lot to me. The day I ordered the attack on your homes... I overheard him crying... He told me he fell deeply in love with a young girl the next day. When I meet your daughter, and said her name was Sakura I knew she was the beautiful girl my brother loved. He described your daughter with such happiness in his voice, it made me happy. But now... I am ashamed of my actions of the attack." Sakura smiled, she knew the two were so close. Sakura sighted and said:"We should all get some rest, we'll need it for tomorrow." And they all soon fell fast asleep.

Chapter17:"Daughter & Servant of Evil"

Syaoran sat in the cell thinking to himself. His thoughts went to when he and Cassandra were little, how they used to run around in the gardens, he remembered how she used to fall on the ground while trying to catch butterfly's. He smiled to himself as he remembered how he used to comfort her as she cried and how she would get mad at him when he would say how clumsy of a princess she was, then she would pull on his cheeks to Stretch out his face as revenge. Syaoran chuckled as he remembered how one day she made him a flower halo. His smiled faded as that was also the same day where their Mother and Father were splitting and his Father would leave the kingdom to his Mother, but what broke his heart the most was when his father took Syaoran's hand and pull him away from Cassandra. Both of them tried to take each others hands but their father pulled Syaoran completely away and they rode away from the kingdom in a horse drawn carriage. Cassandra and Syaoran where both crying as that happened. As Syaoran studied, he made a vow that he would protected Cassandra from all the danger in their world. When he finally returned to the kingdom, Cassandra was so happy she jumped right into his arms and was crying tears of joy. Syaoran smiled at as he hugged her back. The both of them were so happy since then. Soon sleep took over him and he feel asleep.

The next Morning...

Cassandra woke up first, she looked around and saw everyone in the meeting hall still asleep. She gently removed Sakura's arm away from herself and quietly made her way outside. She looked at the sky and saw that in was dusk. She sighted, she looked around the town and saw no one was up, not even the guards. She looked down at the ground and thought:"I can't let Syaoran suffer, I should be the one in the Dungeon." She clenched her hand into a fist and made her way to the Castle Dungeon.

The Castle...

Syaoran sat there all alone thinking. He would always wake up early to water the plants and to make Cassandra Breakfast, only this day would be his last. He sighted and the heard:"Psst." He looked and Gasped, Cassandra was kneeling down and she had her hand threw the bars. Syaoran got up and touched her hand and cheek. Then Syaoran noticed her eyes were all red. Syaoran said worried:"Cassandra... Have you been crying?" Cassandra shook her head and said:"Yes... I'm so sorry Syaoran. This is all my fault, it should be me in the Dungeon, not you." Syaoran smiled and shook his head and said:"No... I made a vow to myself that I would protected you... Even if it means my life is the prize." Cassandra shook her head and said:"No... If you die... What about Sakura? Think how she will feel?" Syaoran looked down to think... Then he looked up at her and said:"If I died, I won't think my life was a waist... I learned to be in love... And I had a wonderful, adorable, irreplaceable, innocent Little sister." Cassandra gasped then she began to weep again. Syaoran touched her cheeks and said:"Please, My Princess... Do not cry... It hurts me to see you cry..." Cassandra:"Sakura... Did you know she is the village girl Prince Eriol loves?" Syaoran gasped, then he broke into a gentle laugh. Cassandra:"Why are you laughing?" Syaoran:"For some odd reason... I'm glade I'm here, for if Prince Eriol knew his Lover loves another, I'd might be here if I was not." Cassandra smiled, Syaoran sometimes knew how to make something horrible kinda funny. Cassandra closed her eyes and said:"I promise you, that you will not died today." Syaoran looked at her confused and said:"Excuse me?" Cassandra smiled and said:"I promise you'll be free... Once your free... You will take my place as King... And you can marry Sakura." Syaoran turned red and this time Cassandra was the one to laugh. Then they both heard the head guard begin to wake up. Syaoran turned to her and said:"You must leave now my queen. If they find out, they will kill us both." Cassandra took one last look and said:"No matter what... Twins for eternity?" Syaoran smiled and said:"Twins for eternity." Cassandra got up and ran away, hoping she and her friends will be able to save him.

Cassandra was walking threw the crowded town. She hoped if their plan works, she hopes Syaoran helps out the villagers, knowing they will never trust her until she shows it to them. She continued to wonder around the village until she came to a small bakery. She entered and looked around the store when an elderly woman came out from the back. The elderly looked at Cassandra with a smile. Cassandra looked at her scared and she slowly backed away. The elderly lady looked at her and said:"Don't be shy young man." There Cassandra looked at her weird when she quickly remembered that she was still wearing her brothers clothing. Cassandra smiled a shy smile and said:"Sorry if I intruded." The elderly lady smiled and said:"Not at all, are you here to buy something child?" Cassandra shook her head and said:"No I apologize, I have no money." The elderly lady smiled and said:"That is alright, not many of us do either. That Young Queen asks too much of the Taxis." Cassandra looked down and said the elderly lady said:"I am sorry... Cassandra." Cassandra looked up at her surprised and the lady smiled at her. Cassandra:"I apologize, you must have me confused for another." The elderly lady smiled and she said happily:"How could I ever confuse my own granddaughter?" Cassandra gasped and said:"G-Grandmother?" The elderly lady smiled and said yes and then Cassandra began to tear up again, she ran to her beloved grandmothers arms and cried. The elderly lady hugged her and stroked her hair. After a few minutes, Elderly lady looked at her and said:"It is you?" Cassandra shook her head and said:"Yes... I'm so very sorry." The elderly lady whipped away Cassandra's tears and said:"It is alright dear... That means if you are free... Then the one in the cold dungeon is Syaoran, correct?" And Cassandra turned away, she couldn't look her in the eyes. The elderly lady smiled and said:"He kept his vow and promise." Cassandra turned to her and said:"What?" The elderly lady said looking at her:"Syaoran vowed to himself when you both were young that he would protected you, and he promised me he would keep you safe. He kept his promise." Cassandra got out of her arms and said:"Please Grandmother you must help me save him. He does not deserve any of this, it should be me in the Dungeon, and he should be free!" The elderly lady smiled and said:"I see your back to your innocent childish self. I missed this side of you, not the spoiled selfish girl everyone hates." Then Cassandra looked away and said:"I'm sorry." The elderly lady smiled and said:"I'm sure the villagers will not kill Syaoran once they find out who he really is." Cassandra:"But they all think he is me." The elderly lady turned to a stand and took a piece of warm bread and handed it to Cassandra. Cassandra looked and saw it was Brioche. Cassandra took the bread and began to eat it as tears ran down her face. She remembered when she and Syaoran were young that their grandmother showed them how to make it. The elderly lady guided her to a table with a tray of fresh Brioche. She helped the sad crying Cassandra sit down. Then Cassandra took another Brioche and she ate as she cried tears of regret. Cassandra:"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... " She kept repeating over and over as she ate.

Chapter18:"Daughter of Green"

Sakura, Tomoyo and also Sakura's Family walked threw the village looking for Cassandra. When they all woke up she was gone. Sakura turned to them and said:"Let's stop by Madam Sara's bakery." They all agreed, they made their way to the bakery and entered, the bell on top of the door chimed a gentle but also some what loud chime. Sakura looked around and gasped, Cassandra was seated at a table Sleep with a brown blanket over her. Just then Madam Sara came in from the kitchen carrying a fresh tray of Brioche. She smiled and said:"Welcome, I have not seen you around for some time now Sakura." Sakura smiled and happily said:"Hello Madam Sara, it's very nice to see you again." Madam Sara placed the tray by an opened window and walked over to the still sleeping Cassandra and fixed the blanket around her. Sakura:"Madam Sara, you know who she is?" The elderly Lady said:"Yes, she is my GrandDaughter Cassandra." They gasped and then Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and sat up strait and stretched out her tired arms. She looked and saw Sakura. Cassandra said:"Lady Sakura." Sakura smiled at Cassandra and said:"Good morning." And then they saw Cassandra blush in embarrassment. Cassandra said:"Yes... G-Good morning." Just then they heard the church bell chime. It was clear it was ten in the day. And Cassandra clenched her hands together as if trying so hard to try to forget what will happen at three.

Later...

Cassandra sat on grass behind the store she was making a flower halo. Inside Sakura and Everyone else sat at a table drinking tea. Madam Sara:"Dear Cassandra, would you care for some tea?" Cassandra turned to her and said with a sad face:"No thank you Grandmother." and she Continued to work on the delicate halo. Sakura took a small sip and she was sad as well. She turned to Madam Sara and said:"So you are King Robert's Mother corrected?" Madam Sara smiled and said:"Yes, my son was always getting into trouble when he was a young lad. He would always sneak out during his lessons and cause all sorts of mischief. He loved this beautiful country more then anything. The day he meet Lady Lala was at a formal ball. He was so shy, he would constantly bump into tables and walls as he passed her. The day they married my son told me he would always love her more then anything. Finally, Eighteen years ago Queen Lala finally had my sweet, beloved Grandchildren, little Syaoran and little Cassandra, they were just adorable. At first it was very hard to tell them apart, we almost thought they were both boys or girls." Madam Sara giggled, Cassandra heard her and blush. Cassandra:"Grandmother, must you bring it up?" Madam Sara laugh and said:"We once dressed Little Cassandra up as a boy, and little Syaoran as a girl by accident." And Cassandra turned completely red. Sakura smiled and Madam Sara said:"The two would do just about everything together. They bonded so much but, just like their father both were also very mischievous. Once they both put worms in some soup, that caused an innocent maid to faint completely." Everyone laughed and Cassandra smiled a little. Madam Sara:"But after five years of wonderful Marriage, my son came to me saying that Lady Lala has been having affaires with other men in the kingdom. He was completely heart broken." Cassandra:"Lies!" And Everyone gasped and turned to her. Cassandra entered the home with the finished halo and said:"Mother told me when I was Twelve that Father was the one having affaires. He was the one that broke her heart." Madam Sara walked up to her and said:"No dear, your Father told me your mother lied to him." Cassandra shook her head and said:"That's not true, mother said he lied to her." Sakura got up and said:"Madam Sara, did King Robert actually see Queen Lala with another man?" Madam Sara turned to her and said:"Well No, he heard it from a dear friend that she was having the affaire." Sakura:"Who?" Madam Sara:"A man Named... Sir Philip." Everyone gasped. Cassandra:"S-Sir Philip!?" Sir Charles stood up and said:"That is impossible. My brother would never lie!" Cassandra was shocked. Then they heard the bell chimes again, it said two O'clock already. Cassandra gasped, she dropped the halo and ran out quickly, Sakura and everyone else fallowed the young Queen out.

Chapter19:"Servant of Evil"

Syaoran sat in the dungeon thinking. The bells chimed, it was almost time. He looked out the bars and wind blew at his face. He smiled as memories of his childhood ran threw his mind. He was happy. He looked out and suddenly a small yellow rose petal flew into the dungeon and he held it in his hand. He smiled and it reminded him of his little Sister Cassandra. He smiled and thought:"My sweet adorable little sister." He felt tears come to his eyes. He whipped them away and sighted. Then he heard the dungeon open, he looked and two of the castle guards entered. They walked up to him and tied his hands behind his back and escorted him out.

2:50...

Syaoran stood next to the guillotine. He looked at the red worrier and the Prince from across the sea. He smiled at them and said:"I'm sorry." Meiling gasped and Prince Eriol turned away. Cassandra was running to the town square. She saw it was crowded. She stopped and stood on her tiptoes to see. Sakura caught up and did the same. Both squeezed threw the crowed and made it to the front. Prince Eriol grabbed Syaoran's arm and pushed him and made him stick his head threw the head hole. Cassandra made it to the front and gasped as she saw Syaoran. Cassandra:"Big Brother!" Syaoran opened his eyes and looked down at her. Cassandra began to tear up as he smiled at her. Sakura got closer to Cassandra and yelled:"STOP!" Everyone looked as she ran up to the guillotine and said:"STOP THIS PLEASE!" Prince Eriol walked up to her and took her into his arms and said:"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura got out of his arms and she looked mad. Cassandra ran up as well and embraced Syaoran's head. She turned to them and she said scared:"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" A man in the crowed yelled:"WHO ARE YOU!?" Cassandra looked down and swiftly removed her robe and said:"I AM PRINCESS CASSANDRA! DAUGHTER OF KING ROBERT AND QUEEN LALA!" Everyone gasped and someone yelled:"THEN WHO IS THE ONE IN THE GUILLOTINE!?" Syaoran closed his eyes, he opened them and yelled:"I AM PRINCE SYAORAN, SON OF KING ROBERT AND QUEEN LALA. AND CASSANDRA'S TWIN!" Everyone gasped and women came forward and one said:"It's you the young man that risked his life to protected some of us." Many men were shocked, Madam Sara and Sir Charles and everyone came to the front. Meiling took out her sword and pointed it at The young queen and said:"Finally." Cassandra looked at her scared. Cassandra said:"Please... Please... you can have me but please let my brother go." Meiling:"Did you give my Father a chance!?" Cassandra gasped, she looked at Syaoran and he said:"It was the man that came begging for money for food two years a go. The one I asked of you to spare." Cassandra slowly got up and said:"I promise you... I did not order for his death." And Meiling yelled:"Lier!" She swung her sword at Cassandra but Sakura got in the way and got slashed on the shoulder. Everyone gasped as Sakura fell into Cassandra's arms. And Cassandra yelled:"Lady Sakura! Are you alright!?" Sakura smiled up as she held her shoulder and said:"I'm alright." Cassandra weeped as she removed the ribbon from her hair and tied it on Sakura's injury. Sir Charles got on the guillotine and yelled:"Everyone listen to me. Princess Cassandra has seen the errors of her ways and ask for your forgiveness! Sir Syaoran and Lady Cassandra are two twins that were separated at a young age!" Everyone gasped and one man yelled:"Who cares, Kill the Queen!" Cassandra gasped and Syaoran looked mad at them. Cassandra looked down then at him and said:"I have to die." Syaoran:"No! I vow to protected you!" A woman in the crowed:"She destroyed our homes! The one who truly deserves to lead us is Prince Syaoran!" And three men from the crowed jumped onto the guillotine and grabbed Cassandra. Cassandra screamed as Syaoran yelled at them to let her go. A new Voice:"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Everyone looked and gasped. In back of the crowed stood a man with brown hair and blue eyes, and a woman with long blond hair and brown eyes. Both Cassandra and Syaoran :"Mother! Father!" Whispers were heard as the King and Queen walked threw the crowed as they made a path. King Robert and Queen Lala stood in front of the crowed and King Robert said:"What is the meaning of all this?" The men holding Cassandra let go of her and she fell to her knees. Cassandra looked at them and said tearfully:"P-Papa." Syaoran looked at his Mother and said:"M-Mother." Then a man in the crowed yelled shocked:"King Robert, your highness... We all thought you were dead!" King Robert turned to him and said:"I can say I am not. I heard from my minister that there was a horrific attack on the country of green and came quickly as possible. And here to my surprise, I see you all trying to behead my Daughter." Another man:"She ordered the attack on our homes!" King Robert turned to his daughter who looked ashamed. King Robert:"I apologize for what my Daughter has done." Queen Lala turned to her son and said:"Sweet Syaoran, why do you have your head in the guillotine?" Syaoran blushed and said:"I... I was protecting Cassandra." Queen Lala smiled and said:"Thank you, that's all a mother wants." Syaoran smiled and King Robert said:"Will you all please let my Children go?" Meiling turned away as King Robert spoke and noticed a robe covered stranger on top of a building with a bow and arrow. They looked like their were about to shoot the arrow at the king! Meiling:"Look out!" And the stranger shot the arrow but it missed for Cassandra had jumped in front of her father and was shot in the arm. People screamed and Syaoran yelled:"PRINCESS!" He struggled in the guillotine and yelled:"GET ME OUT!" Prince Eriol lifted the top half of the hole and Syaoran got out and ran to his sister's side. Cassandra was holding her arm in pain. Syaoran kneeled to her side and said:"Cassandra..." And Both Meiling and Prince Eriol ran to the top of the building and caught the stranger. Cassandra:"I-It... hurts." Syaoran took a hold of the arrow and said:"I'll try to remove it... This is gonna hurt though." And Cassandra said :"Please... Get it out." And swiftly Syaoran yanked it out and Cassandra screamed. Tomoyo ran over as she removed the ribbon from her hair and tied it gently but tightly around Cassandra's wound. King Robert stood up as Prince Eriol and Meiling escorted the shooter. King Robert said:"How dare you shoot my Daughter!?" Eriol removed the hoodie and revealed a girl with long blond hair in curly pigtails and blue eyes. Both Sir Charles and his wife gasped. Sir Charles:"Meredith!" Sakura stood up and said:"Why would you try to shoot the King?" Meredith:"I do not have to answer to you!" Sakura gasped, Syaoran helped Cassandra up and said:"Answer the Question." And Meredith turned away and said:"No." Sir Charles said:"Answer." And Cassandra said:"Please." Meredith began to laugh and said very mockingly :"Look at this the cruel Daughter of Evil is begging, how pathetic." Syaoran got mad and yelled:"STOP IT!" And Cassandra clenched his hand and said:"Don't Syaoran." Meredith:"What a pathetic Princess, I thought she was a heartless, selfish girl." Sakura walked up to her and said:"Stop it, why are you acting thi..." And then Meredith slapped her across the face. Syaoran caught her in his arms and Sakura held her cheek. Meredith said:"Silence you! I hate you!" Everyone gasped and Lady Julia said:"Meredith! How could you?" And Meredith yelled:"Because you all ignore me and only acknowledge her!" Lady Julia:"Oh Meredith... We had no idea." Sakura:"I'm sorry Meredith." Meredith turned away and said:"He promised... He promises you'd be DEAD!" Everyone gasped and Cassandra asked:"Who?" And Meredith said:"Uncle Philip!"

Chapter20:"Daughter and Son of Evil"

Inside the castle sat a man on the throne. He had long black hair and red eyes. Sir Philip smiled evilly and said:"At long last... The kingdom is finally mine!" He began to laugh until he heard:"Hello Philip." He looked and saw King Robert at the throne room door. Sir Philip smiled and said:"Robert... Your alive!" He ran over to give his friend a hug when guards appeared all around him and surrounded him. Just then Lady Lala, Syaoran, Cassandra, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Sir Charles, Prince Eriol, Lady Julia and the other villagers came in. King Charles:"I thought you were my Friend." Sir Philips:"I am!" Cassandra:"Lier! You betrayed my Father!" Sir Philip frowned then quickly turned to an evil laugh. He said:"Your all so pathetic." Syaoran:"Your mad." King Robert:"Why?" Sakura:"It is easy to see your majesty. He did it all for the Throne." Sir Philips:"Yes, your quit smart you worthless trash." And Syaoran said:"How dare you!" Sir Philip continued to laugh. Cassandra said:"It was you? Your the one who caused Mother and Father to separate!" Sir Philips laughed more. Syaoran had enough, he ran passed the guards and punched Sir Philip on the chin, causing him to fall and drop a bunch of letters, an amulet, and a piece of paper. Syaoran picked up the objects and walked back behind the guards. Meiling:"That is my Father's amulet!" She took the Amulet and yelled:"Where did you get this!?" Sir Philip whipped away a little blood and said:"Where else?" Meiling:"YOU! YOU KILLED MY FATHER, AND MADE IT LOOK LIKE THE PRINCESS DID IT!" Syaoran looked at the letters and gasped. He turned to his Father and said:"Father, these are the letters you wrote to both Cassandra and Mother!" King Robert:"You hide them! I trusted you!" Cassandra took the paper from Syaoran and looked it over, and gasped. It was a will, but not just any Will, it was her Fathers Will. Cassandra:"Papa! This is your will!" King Robert gasped, he turned to Sir Philip and said:"How did you get my Will!?" Sir Philip:"Does it matter?" Cassandra gasped and said:"Papa! It says here that if You do not have Children then the hole kingdom will go to Mother. But if No one is Crowned King or Queen then the Kingdom goes to your dear Friend Sir Philip!" Syaoran yelled at him:"You knew that did you not!" Sir Philip laughed and said:"Yes, but then Your idiotic Mother decided to go and grow a brain and have you two horrible Little Monsters!" King Robert:"So you lied about seeing Lala with another." Queen Lala:"And Lied about seeing Robert with another woman!" And Cassandra said:"You lied and caused them to separate!" Syaoran:"And told Father to take me! Knowing that without me all that stood between you and the throne was Mother and Cassandra!" Sir Philip:"Yes! I planed it all, by causing the separation,only one little brat stood against me at the throne! So I though, why not get the worthless villagers involved? I killed Sir Luis knowing his Daughter would want vengeance. Every thing planed out quit well, and the last touch was sending a fake invitation to my brothers home to Prince Eriol and having the Piece of trash named Sakura greet him and having him fall in love. And the princess would be enrage enough to order an attack that would get all the villagers upset enough to want to execute her!" Syaoran:"And by doing so no one would stand in your way to the throne! With me gone and Sweet Cassandra dead, you could be crowned king!" King Robert:"But why would you get in having your niece killed." Sir Philip said:"Simple, My niece Meredith wanted her dead! So I told her that if she helped me , I could get rid of the trash!" And Cassandra said:"Your sick." Sir Philip laughed again and King Robert said:"Take him to the dungeon!" And Sir Philip struggled against the guards grips as they escorted him out of the throne room. Cassandra turned to the villagers and said:"I would like to apologize for my selfish actions. I know I do not deserve any of your forgiveness but..." A man in the crowed:"It is alright princess." And Cassandra gasped, and King Robert said:"Please, I would like to have some time alone with my family. I will take complaints in one hour, please wait patiently." Everyone bowed and curtsied, they left the throne room except Prince Eriol, Sakura and her family, Meiling, and Tomoyo. And Cassandra turned to Syaoran and both smiled at each other.

That Afternoon...

Cassandra sat on the grass in the royal gardens making a flower halo when a couple of small children approached her. They sat around her and smiled. She smiled at them and continued to work on the halo. After finishing it a little girl said:"Pretty." Cassandra smiled and placed it on her head. The little girl:"Thank you, princess." Cassandra smiled and said:"Why don't the rest of you look around the garden and find flowers you like and I'll make you all halos." The children all got up and ran in different directions of the garden. Cassandra smiled when she saw from the corner of her eyes, someone with white gloves with a small yellow bird sitting on their finger. She looked and saw Syaoran sitting next to her holding the little bird and his other hand behind him. Cassandra looked shocked, then she smiled and giggled. Syaoran gently pushed his hand up and the little bird landed on Cassandra's raised hand. She gently stroked the bird under the neck and Syaoran showed her what he had in his other hand that he hide behind his back, another bird sat on his other hand, but this one had a black ribbon wrapped around its leg. Cassandra giggled and Syaoran smiled.

Close by Sakura, Tomoyo, Prince Eriol, and Meiling stood in the hall that lead to the gardens. Sakura said happily:"They look happy." Prince Eriol:"Yes, apparently almost losing Prince Syaoran snapped Princess Cassandra back to normal." Meiling:"I never thought I'd see the day when Princess Cassandra would finally think of other people." Tomoyo:"It's very sweet." Both Cassandra and Syaoran smiled and let the two birds go. As the birds flew away together, Cassandra and Syaoran continued to watch.

~Fin~

(A/N:There will be more. I'll make an alternate ending in the next one.)


End file.
